Erika
__TOC__ = Background = ---- = Special Abilities = ---- Erika has no Special Abilities tied to the D button. It is worth noting that Erika can dash over knocked down opponents, crossing them up, so long as they aren't at the very edge of the corner. = Move List = ---- Normals 5A A quick jab. Hits Mid. Air Unblockable. 2A A crouching jab. Hits Mid. Air Unblockable. jA An air-to-air jab. Overhead. 5B Spinning Roundhouse kick. Hits Mid. Air Unblockable. Slowly inches you forward with each press. 2B A crouching kick. Hits Low. Air Unblockable. jB A rising air kick. Overhead. 5C Throws chain out, hitting in a straight line ahead. Hits Mid. Air Unblockable 2C While crouching throws the chain out in a straight line. Hits Low. Air Unblockable. Trip. jC An air-to-ground hit, tosses her chain out at a downward angle. Overhead. Be careful of when you execute the move, too low to the ground and it will not preform properly, giving you a whiffed move and leaving you vulnerable. Command Normals ---- 6A Ground-to-air hit, tosses the chain in an upward angle. Air Unblockable. Launcher. 6B Preforms a small hop forward and does a kick exactly like her jB. Hits Mid. Launcher. Aerial state. Specials Saki! (214+A) Summon one of your subordinates to quickly appear and slash twice in front of you. Both hits are Mid. Launcher. Long recharge time. Shoko! (214+B) Summon one of your subordinates to appear and leap in the air, falling on top of your opponent. Hits Mid. Launcher. Short recharge time. This move also has slight tracking on your opponent. I'll! (214+C) Take matters into your own hands and rush at your opponent...only to fall on your face. Overhead. Air Unblockable. Tight Chain (41236+A or B) Twirl your chain and ensnare the enemy, pulling them in closer to you. Each version has specific properties: *A is fast but can be blocked. It can grab an opponent JUST as they are about to jump but the timing and vulnerability of the opponent is very tight. Catches crouching opponents. *B is much slower than the A version, however it is Unblockable and retains all other A version properties. Cyclone Chain (63214+C) Spin the chain around you, trashing everything in range. Knockback. Wall bounce. Massive push back on block. Spiral Chain (623+A or B or C) Preform a rising uppercut surrounded in chains. Air OK. Each version has specific properties: *A 1-hit, smallest lift and has a bit of horizontal movement forward. Air Unblockable. *B 1-hit, average lift. Air Unblockable. *C 3-hits, highest lift. *All aerial versions have no specific properties with the exception of the C version still hitting 3 times, however the opponent must be either on a higher level than you to ensure multiple hits. Supers Rumble Chain (63214+D) Fiercely lash at everything before you, then deliver a decisive blow. Knockback. This move has 3 very interesting properties; *It hits 7 times and then 1 final strike before ending (7+1) for a total of 8 hits, but the final hit will only occur if one of the previous 7 hits successfully hits your opponent. *It has some Air Unblockable hits, it's still confusing as to how it works, but depending on your spacing it will actually connect on an opponent blocking in the air. The most guaranteed way to get this property is to be in close Big Bang ---- Saki, Shoko, Let's Go! (41236+ABC) = Tactics = ---- General Strategies Erika feels like a mess of ideas, she has some interesting tricks but it's difficult getting them to work together. Her greatest strength lies in her pokes, her C attacks have great range and do moderate damage on their own, also Super Jumping is more important for Erika than the rest of the cast as it extends the range she can safely execute a jC while jumping in on an opponent. She is the only character with assists, the best think about her's are the fact they can't really be punished, the instant Erika does the summoning animation the assists will come out and attempt their attacks no matter what. Saki (her A assist) is best used for pressuring your opponent when in close and even keeping them out or punishing their attacks. Shoko (B assist) is great for numerous setups as she has delay, tracking, and will bounce your opponent up on hit Erika's combos are rather "cookie cutter" and thanks to the game's scaling she has a hard time breaking into the 3k range for damage, but long combos aren't really her thing and some of her smaller and more simple combos do moderate enough damage to not hurt her in this regard. In fact by comparison her Super by itself does more damage than other character's lone Supers do. Combos Mid Screen [ 214+B > 2C > 6A > JC > jC > 623+C ] - Go into the combo immediately after calling Shoko, mistiming it could lead to a dropped combo. This combo can work from the maximum length of Erika's C attacks, however you lose the ability to connect the Spiral Chain at the end. [ 2C > 6A > JC > jA > jB > jA > 623+C ] - The followups after the Jump Cancel must be done rapidly as you don't have much air time and the chance for opponent tech can come quick. [ 214+B > 2C > 6A, wait for the hit, 6A > JC > jB > jA > 623+C ] - Slight augmentation of above combo. Corner [ 5C > 2C > 5C > 63214+C > 63214+D ] - Must be close to your opponent when executing because Cyclone Chain > Rumble Chain can only connect with Cyclone Chain's wall bounce, if too far away the opponent has an opportunity to tech out. [ 2C > 6A > 63214+C >63214+D ] - Same notes as above combo. [ 2A > 2B > 63214+C × 3] - Strict timing and spacing, a 4th Cyclone Chain will drop on all characters except Senna, on her it becomes an indefinite infinite until dropped. Can also be started with either 5A or 2A > 5B = Notes & Glitches = ---- *Her name is written as 宮里絵梨花 (read as Miyazato Erika) in Big Bang Age, and she was initially introduced in trial builds under the same name, however the manual and character select screen write her name as 宮里軍団 (read as Miyazato Gundan). Gundan is a title given to someone in service to a force or army. I'm not sure for this switch considering she even as a nickname in BBA as "Eri of the Chain"... *In the current demo build Erika has a small graphical and audio glitch, sometimes after using an assist the X stating it's unusable will not go away. After the allotted time even if the X is still there you can still summon the assist again, but this glitch is made worse cause you also don't get the audio cue (Osu!) telling you when it's ready either. So be mindful of that at times. *Has an infinite the involves repeated use of Tight Chain A, since there is no significant cool down on the attack it can be canceled into itself repeatedly (note after the 6th hit only does 1 point of damage each time). *For some reason when ever her Cyclone Chain is blocked in the air the opponent's tech animation and sound play.